Neos Reborn
by Sammy Dray
Summary: This is just an idea I had regarding the Neos Archetype. I love Judai and GX as a whole but Neos was a bit Lacking. But NO MORE! Judai, Yubel and Neos have been reborned. New and Improved! Neos Reborned will show just how much better he has gotten! Mostly contains deck ideas.


**AUTHORS NOTE:** **So this is an idea that has been in my mind for quite a while and I just wanted to get it out. Yugioh Gx is one of my favourite Yugioh series. So its quite a disappointment for me that the Neos archtype...sucks. SO here is a complete revamp of the Neos cards that would make them more fun :) Take note that I am NOT a very good player or card designer, so these cards might be quite unbalanced.**

 **While I would LOVE to write a full fledged Yugioh GX story... I'm not that good of a writer neither am I creative enough to write fun engaging duels so dont expect this "story" to be more than this one "chapter" lol. However if someone IS willing to use these ideas of mine for a GX story... Go ahead! :) I would LOVE to read that.**

"Soooo what next?" Yubel asked Neos as they stood in barren, void like white space. Their partner Judai has just died of old age after living a full life. Since Judai has passed on and gone into the reincarnation cycle, that left Yubel and Neos waiting in this wierd space.

"Do you even have to ask? Judai will be reincarnated in the Mortal Realm soon. And we will be there for him!" Neos exclaimed boisterously while assuming his 'Hero Pose'. Seeing his simple mindedness made Yubel face palm but smile nonetheless.

"Yeah. Lets hope things will be different this time. I REALLY dont want go through that excruciating pain because of that Damned Light again" Yubel exclaimed while frowning.

Neos nodded deeply, completely agreeing with Yubel. Barring that Darkness fight, Light of Destruction was easily the most heinous foe Judai had ever faced.

"Very true my friend. But thats not all that will be different! We, The Neo Spacians will be different, new and improved! With our new powers, Judai's journey will be a lot more fun!"

Now Yubel was curious. "Hmm is that so? Different how exactly?" she enquired.

But Neos simply gave her a cheeky thumbs up. " In time my Fiendish Friend!"

Suddenly they were engulfed in a blinding light as they went back to the Mortal World.

* * *

 **MY CUSTOM NEOS CARDS**

 **MAIN DECK**

 **(Monsters)**

 **Elemental HERO Neos**

 **LIGHT Attribute**

 **Level 7**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 2500/2000**

Once per turn, if you control 1 or more monster(s), you can Special Summon this card from your Hand. Once per turn (other than the turn it was summoned by its own effect) you can pay 800 LP to add 1 "Neo-Spacian" Monster from Deck or GY to hand. You can activate only 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" per turn.

 **Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin**

 **WATER Attribute**

 **Level 3**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 1300/800**

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn you can discard 1 card to send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to GY. Once per turn (Quick Effect) if a monster is Special Summoned, you can tribute this face-up card to negate that summons and destroy it. You can activate only 1 effect of "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" per turn.

 **Neo-Spacian Glow Moss**

 **LIGHT Attribute**

 **Level 3**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 1300/1800**

If this card attacks or his attacked: You can draw 1 card. Reveal it and based on its type you can apply this effect. •Monster: This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. •Spell: Return 1 face-up card on the field to its owner's hand. •Trap: Send this card and 1 other face-up card on the field to their owner's GY.

 **Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird**

 **WIND Attribute**

 **Level 3**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 1000/1800**

This card can attack your opponent directly. Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can gain 500 LP for each card on either player's field. Once per turn you can discard this card from your hand to shuffle 1 face-up card on the field to its owner's Deck. The owner of that card then draws 1 card and reveals it. You can activate only 1 effect of"Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" per turn.

 **Neo-Spacian Dark Panther**

 **DARK Attribute**

 **Level 3**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 1900/800**

Once per turn you can banish 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, this face-up card's effect becomes that of that target. The banished monster is added to your opponent's hand during the End Phase. Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can pay 800 LP to special summon this card from your GY but destroy it during the End Phase. You can activate only 1 effect of "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" per turn.

 **Neo-Spacian Grand Mole**

 **EARTH Attribute**

 **Level 3**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 900/1800**

At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can return both the opponent's monster and this card to the hand. Once per turn you can return this face-up card on the field to your hand to Special Summon 1 "HERO" or "Neo-Spacian" monster from your Deck but destroy it during the End Phase.

 **Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab**

 **FIRE Attribute**

 **Level 3**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 1000/1800**

This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each card on your field. Once per turn you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn you can discard this card to add 1 "Neos" or "HERO" or "Neo-Spacian" card from your GY to hand. You can only activate only 1 effect of "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" per turn.

 **Neo-Spacian Pathfinder**

 **LIGHT Attribute**

 **Level 4**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 2000/1800**

You can discard this card to add a "Neos Space" from your Deck or GY to hand. Once per turn if this card is in your GY, you can pay 800 LP to Special Summon this card in face-up defense position and is destroyed during the End Phase. You can activate only 1 effect of "Neo-Spacian Pathfinder" per turn.

 **(Spells)**

 **Swift Neos Contact**

 **Quick Play Spell**

Send 1 "Neo-Spacian" Monster you control to your GY, and if you do, Special Summon a level 7 or lower "Neos" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck which lists that "Neo-Spacian" monster as Fusion Material, but its effects are negated and is destroyed during the End Phase. You can banish this card from you GY to draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Swift Neos Contact" per turn.

 **Neos Retreat**

 **Quick Play Spell**

Return 1 face-up "Neos" Fusion Monster you control to the Extra Deck and if you do, Special Summon the monsters listed on it as Fusion Materials from your Deck. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect have their effects negated. You cannot Special Summon "Neos" Fusion Monsters from the Extra Deck on the turn this card was activated. You can activate only 1 "Neos Retreat" per turn.

 **Wrath of Neos**

 **Quick Play Spell**

Send 1 face-up "Elemental HERO Neos" you control to the GY, and if you do, destroy all face-up cards your opponent controls on the field to his/her Deck. If this card is in your GY (except the turn it was sent there), you can banish it to Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your GY. You can activate only 1 "Wrath of Neos" per turn.

 **Neos Conversion**

 **Normal Spell**

Pay 1000 LP and shuffle up to 2 "Neos" Fusion Monsters from your GY to your Extra Deck, and if you do, draw 2 cards. If this card is in your GY (except the turn it was sent there), you can banish this card to add 1 "Neo-Spacian" Monster from your GY to hand. You can activate only 1 "Neos Conversion" per turn.

 **(Traps)**

 **Neos Blockade**

 **Normal Trap**

You can only activate this card if you control a face-up "Elemental HERO Neos". Pay 1000 LP, and if you do, your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters until their End Phase. During either player's turn (except the turn this card was sent to GY), you can banish this card from your GY to Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian" Monster from your Deck or GY, but its effects are negated and is destroyed during the End Phase. You can activate only 1 "Neos Blockade" per turn.

 **Neos Counter Attack**

 **Counter Trap**

If a Spell/Trap OR Monster Effect is activated, you can pay half your LP and send 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" monster from Deck or Hand to GY to negate the activation and banish it.

* * *

 **EXTRA DECK**

 **Elemental HERO Air Neos**

 **WIND Attribute**

 **Level 7**

 **Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 2500/2000**

"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird"

This card can be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card leaves the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck or GY. While your LP is lower than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to that difference. While your LP is more than your opponent's, this card can attack directly. Once per turn, if this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can draw 1 card then discard 1 card.

 **Elemental HERO Aqua Neos**

 **WATER Attribute**

 **Level 7**

 **Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 2500/2000**

"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin"

This card can be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card leaves the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck or GY. Once per turn (Quick Effect), you can negate the Special Summon of a monster and destroy it. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 random card in your opponent's hand. You can activate only 1 effect of "Elemental HERO Aqua Neos" per turn.

 **Elemental HERO Chaos Neos**

 **DARK Attribute**

 **Level 9**

 **Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF – 3000/2500**

"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" + "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss"

This card can be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card leaves the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck or GY. If this face-up card is in your control, negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can banish 1 face-up card on the field and apply appropriate effect. • Monster: You can Special Summon a monster from your GY but it cannot attack and its effects are negated. • Spell: Look at your opponent's hand and shuffle 1 card among them to Deck. • Trap: Draw 3 cards and discard 1.

 **Elemental HERO Storm Neos**

 **WIND Attribute**

 **Level 9**

 **Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF – 3000/2500**

"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" + "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin"

This card can be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card leaves the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck or GY. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to activate 1 of these effects: • Shuffle all face-up cards your opponent controls to his/her Deck. • Shuffle all set cards your opponent controls to his/her Deck. You can activate only this effect of "Elemental HERO Storm Neos" per turn.

 **Elemental HERO Magma Neos**

 **FIRE Attribute**

 **Level 9**

 **Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF – 3000/2500**

"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" + "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole"

This card can be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card leaves the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck or GY. This card gains 500 ATK for every face-up card you control. Once per turn you can pay 2000 LP to activate 1 of these effects: • Destroy all cards your opponent controls. • Return all cards your opponent controls to hand. You can only activate this effect of "Elemental HERO Magma Neos" per turn.

 **Elemental HERO Dark Neos**

 **DARK Attribute**

 **Level 7**

 **Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 2500/2000**

"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther"

This card can be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card leaves the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck or GY. Once per turn, you can banish 1 face-up Monster on the field until the End Phase; This card's name and effect becomes that of the banished card until the End Phase. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can negate the effect of 1 face-up card on the field until the End Phase. You can activate only 1 effect of "Elemental HERO Dark Neos" per turn.

 **Elemental HERO Flare Neos**

 **FIRE Attribute**

 **Level 7**

 **Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 2500/2000**

"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab"

This card can be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card leaves the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck or GY. Once per turn, you can pay 800 LP to add 1 "Neos" OR "Neo-Spacian" Monster from GY to hand. Once per turn, you can discard a "Neos" OR "Neo-Spacian" Monster from your hand to inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can activate only 1 effect of "Elemental HERO Flare Neos" per turn.

 **Elemental HERO Glow Neos**

 **LIGHT Attribute**

 **Level 7**

 **Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 2500/2000**

"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss"

This card can be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card leaves the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck or GY. Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can shuffle 1 face-up card to owner's deck and apply appropriate effect. • Monster: Add 1 card from your GY to hand. • Spell: Send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to GY. • Trap: Draw 2 cards.

 **Elemental HERO Grand Neos**

 **EARTH Attribute**

 **Level 7**

 **Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 2500/2000**

"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss"

This card can be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card leaves the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck or GY. Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can discard 1 card to return up to 2 cards on the field to owner's hand. Once per turn you can Special Summon 1 monster from your GY but it is destroyed during the End Phase. You can activate only 1 effect of "Elemental HERO Grand Neos" per turn.

 **Divine Lord Neos**

 **DIVINE Attribute**

 **Level 12**

 **Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK/DEF - 4000/3500**

"Elemental HERO Neos" + 4 "Neo-Spacian" Monsters

Must be Fusion Summoned by banishing the above materials from field or GY and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is unaffected by all opponent card effects. If this card were to be destroyed, you can banish 1 "Neo-Spacian" or "Neos" monster from your GY instead. Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can negate the activation of a Spell/Trap OR Monster Effect. Once during your Main Phase, you can discard 1 "Neo-Spacian" Monster to shuffle all cards your opponent controls on the field to owner's Deck. If this card leaves the field, you can pay half your LP and Special Summon as many of your banished monsters as possible.


End file.
